


Awful Timing

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Caught, Crack, Embarrassment, Gen, Gossip, Humor, Short & Sweet, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Steven and the Crystal Gems walk in on the Diamonds at the worst moment possible.





	Awful Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me wonders how "Together Alone" is gonna go--and just how bitchy that fucking BITCH Blue Diamond (I still love her anyway lol) is gonna be.

After assuming the role of his mother, Pink Diamond, Steven had decided to throw a party to bring his family together. Because surely, he assumed, it would help settle the biggest differences between the Diamonds and the Crystal Gems.

When he came back to the main throne room after leaving and telling Blue and Yellow Diamond he was required to gather the people he had come to Homeworld with, he, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Connie walked in just as the Diamonds were discussing private things.

"...Pink has _such_ an embarrassing taste." bitterly said Blue. "A cross-Gem fusion, a defective Quartz soldier, and an organic being?" she continued, not having noticed that the people in question had entered the room.

"Well, she _was_ always odd among the other Diamonds." said Yellow, also not having noticed them. "But she clearly has put a large amount of trust into them, so we might as well just--"

"Why would she just put so much time and trust into hideous Off-Colors instead of her actual well-established court?" interrupted Blue. "I wouldn't be caught _shattered_ being with any of them!"

Yellow looked down past Blue's shoulder to see that "Pink" had already returned after gathering "her" friends, and her eyes went wide. "The Crystal Gems...!" Yellow gasped and began to blush as she put a hand over her mouth.

"Yes. They're all such _little_ \--" Blue cut off as she realized that Yellow was no longer making eye contact at her, got a bad feeling, and she turned around to see a family just _seething_ at her. "...Pleasures to see again?" Blue changed the tone of her ranting too little too late, and grinned nervously as her face flushed deeply.

"Oh, the pleasure is all _ours_ , Blue Diamond." Garnet said coolly as she readied her rocket fists.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
